The Mole--HP Style
by Nadeya
Summary: Malfoy, Ginny, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione must unite (Cheesy, I know) and find Harry. If they succeed they get 5k Galleons each; if they fall: They all get fed to the sharks. It's a spin-off of the TV Show The Mole.
1. The Task

The Mole  
A/N: As always, none of the characters belong to me, and the ABC television show "The Mole" belongs to ABC. Please R/R  
::Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Crabbe, and Goyle stood around, outside of a large castle. They were looking around at one another suspiciously. ::  
  
Ron: Where IS Harry?? He should have been here 1 hour ago..  
  
Hermione: He's not one to be late..  
  
Malfoy: Who gives a crap? I say we hurry up and get started, coz I want that prize money.  
  
Ron narrowes his eyes at Draco.   
  
Ron: You're the mole, aren't you, you slimy git?!  
  
Malfoy smiles.   
  
Malfoy: Weasel, If I was, I wouldn't be very up to telling you.   
  
Hermione: Ron, you shouldn't go accusing people of being The Mole! It's very rude and unfair...almost as bad as what "they" dp to those poor, innocent house elfs..  
  
Malfoy: If you are The Mole, Granger, we might as well kill ourselves now!  
  
Hermione: I never said I was. I also never said I wasn't.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: ::gasp::!!!!  
  
Malfoy: What is up with you two? You haven't said two words since we got here.  
But the two stupid morans do not have time to answer. The host of the show, Ludo Bagman, walks up to greet them.  
  
Bagman: Well, you all face your first challenge in just a few moments. You first will be divided into three teams--The intelligent team (everyone looks at Hermione), the stupid team (everyone looks at crabbe and goyle), and the resourcefull team (everyone looks confused). Don't worry, these teams have been pre-decided. If you haven't already noticed, your friend Harry isn't here (Ron shoots Malfoy a dirty/suspicious look). This is because we have Mr Potter somewhere here in England. Your job is to find him. You have exactly two hours from the time I tell you to begin to find him.  
  
Hermione looked worried.  
  
Ginny screams.  
  
Hermione: And what if we don't find him?  
  
Bagman: Then we will feed him to the sharks  
Ginny screams again.  
  
Malfoy grins.  
  
Bagman:...as well as the rest of you. If you complete this mission successfully, you will each be 5,000 galleons richer. Can you complete the mission, or will you all be shark food?  
  
Crabbe: I vote for shark food.  
::Malfoy hits Crabbe upside the head::  
  
Malfoy: Stupid, stupid……  
  
Bagman: If you would please let me continue (::Bagman gives crabbe and malfoy a dirty look::) I will tell you what each group has to do and who they are. The intelligent group will be flying around on broomsticks trying to find Harry. The Inteligent Group will consist of Hermione and Ron.  
  
Malfoy laughs.  
  
Malfoy: Yeah right! Weasley's got to be the dumbest person I've ever met! …Besides of course for those two baboons….(::points to crabbe and goyle::)  
  
Ron: I am NOT stupid!  
  
Bagman: ANYWAY, the resourceful team will be out in a enchanted boat, over by the bay. They will be Draco and Ginny (*A/N: now isn't THAT the most unusual pairing..um yeah…*)  
  
Malfoy: Hell no! I am most certainly not going to do go on a boat with Weasley Jr!  
Ginny blushes.  
  
Ginny: Well all that matters is that we find Harry, right?  
  
Malfoy raises his eyebrows.  
  
Malfoy: Um how about "NO"….  
  
Bagman: And the last but certainly not least team is the Stupid Team, who will be simply appertating to different locations, in hopes that Harry is there. The Stupid Team will be Crabbe and Goyle.  
No one seemed to dissagree with the fact that the two of them would be members of the Stupid Team.  
Hermione turned to the two.  
  
Hermione: Can you two apparate?  
  
Crabbe shruggs.  
Goyle: Well, isn't it illegel for us to apparate? I mean, we're only 16….  
  
Bagman changes subject.  
Bagman: Harry could be anywhere in the 40-mile radius. You will have exactly two hours to complete this task. Go!  
  
  
*A/N Okay, this wasn't exactly well written, but there will be more to come. Thanks!  
  
****Nadeya*** *  



	2. Part 2: The Stranger in the Tower

A/N: In case any of you aren't formilure w/ the tv show The Mole, the object of it is to try to figure out who the mole, or the traitor, is. So who do YOU think it is?  
Lol also, I'm having a little trouble w/ the formating lol..please r/r J Thanks!  
  
PART 2 of HP: The Mole  
  
  
As the group starts to leave, Malfoy turns to Ginny.  
  
Malfoy: Great! I'm freaking stuck with you!  
  
Ginny turns very red. She looks about to cry.  
  
Ginny: I'm sorry! I--I didn't pick the teams!  
  
Malfoy feels bad...almost.  
  
Malfoy: Just....forget about it, eh, kid? Now where is that stupid boat..?  
::boat appears::  
  
Malfoy: Oh alright then...You er get in first..  
  
Ginny got in the boat, followed my Malfoy.  
  
Ginny: Um, Mal--or um Draco, don't you think the boat should be in the water?  
  
Malfoy looked down and saw that they were still on the ground. He blushed.  
  
Malfoy: Well I've never been in a boat before..so it goes in the water?  
  
Ginny: yes. Dad has one in his shed.  
  
Malfoy: Oh well then erm, what are we waiting for..?  
  
They got out of the boat and took it down to the bay.  
  
~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron stood beside their broomsticks. They both looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione: Er, Ron, I have um never rode on one of these before…  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
Ron: It can't be that hard though, right? I mean, if Malfoy can do it…  
  
Hermione gave a nervous smile. She mounted her broom, which was about four feel off the ground. Ron did the same.  
  
Ron: I really wish Harry was here…  
  
Hermione: Yeah. You ready?  
  
Ron took a deep breath.  
  
Ron: Ready.  
  
They took off. To someone on the ground, they must have looked like two bolts of lightning, they were going so fast. But no one else was around.  
  
~~~~ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN~~~~  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other nervously.   
  
Crabbe: How do you apparate?  
  
Goyle shook his head.  
  
Goyle: No idea.  
  
Crabbe: Well…..then what should we do?  
  
Goyle: Hey, I got an idea! How about we click our heels together three times and say 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home…?'  
  
Crabbe shakes his head.  
  
Crabbe: Goyle, where DO you come up with these things?  
  
Goyle: I don't know.  
::Crabbe paces around the room::  
  
Crabbe: Let's just hope Draco and Jenny (*A/N: yes, I know that's not her name…but Crabbe obviously doesn't..: ) *) find Harry.  
  
Goyle looked up at the ceiling thoghtfully.  
  
Goyle: I've always wanted to go in a boat. I've always liked muggle objects….and if it's enchanted, that's even better!  
  
Crabbe nods his head.  
  
Crabbe: Boats have always seemed so..romantic….  
  
Crabbe gave a loud sigh.  
  
Goyle: D' ya think Draco and Genie are having a good time?  
  
Crabbe: I bet by now, they're snogging!  
  
~~~~IN BOAT~~~~  
The two were now out in the boat, sitting in silence.  
  
Malfoy: How the HELL are we sapposed to find stupid Potty?  
  
Ginny: Please don't call him that.  
  
Malfoy turned to her.  
  
Malfoy: You like him, don't you?  
  
Ginny realised that she may never talk to Malfoy again after this mission, unless of course they were assigned to work with one another on another task. She had always secretly liked him (although, like most people, detested his father). She decided to tell him her true feelings.  
  
Ginny: Not as much as I like you.  
  
~~~~IN THE AIR~~~  
Hermione and Ron had been flying around now for nearly 20 minutes, finally regaining partial control over their brooms.  
Ron: I have no clue where Harry is. Do we have ANY clues to follow at all?  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
Hermione: He could be nearly anywhere in England. I have an idea: you look for any possible towers and I'll look for……everything else. Okay?  
  
Ron: Uh, alright.  
And with that, Hermione was off.   
  
Ron saw a large tower off in the distance. It was huge; much taller than even Hogwarts. He rushed tword it.  
  
When he got close enough, he saw that someone seemed to be waving a large flag out of one of the large windows. He flew closer.  
He couldn't see Harry but suspected that he must have been in there. He landed on the very top of the tower. He spoted a door on one of the smaller towers, perched upon the top. He climed inside.  
It was dark; almost suspiciously dark. Ron was walking down a long hallway for nearly five minutes before he saw a door. He smiled triumphantly to himself and opened it.  
But what he saw was not Harry at all, but a tall, black-cloaked figure pacing up and down the room.   
  
Figure: So you've come, Weasley. Thinking of winning this contest? Over my dead body!  
  
Ron was suddenly shot backwards. He tried to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't. He had been undoubtably been hit by the blinding curse, a curse that Lord Voldemort had used one-too-many times.  
  
  
  
**So what should happen next? Do u think u know who the mole is (lol)? R/R J  
**NADEYA  



End file.
